


Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

by CherrySin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Changkyun, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, as always, changkyun is a needy baby, dom!kihyun, i need to get better at tagging, kihyun takes care of his baby, literally why is there always a hyung kink, sub!changkyun, top!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySin/pseuds/CherrySin
Summary: Changkyun needs a little help from his hyung getting to sleep and Kihyun is happy to oblige.(Basically Changkyun begs Kihyun to fuck him to sleep and he does)





	Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1:44am, I can't sleep so this smut was born. I haven't read it through so if there are any mistakes I apologise - it is the middle of the night, please cut me some slack; my brain is running purely on sexual frustration and caffeine.

“Fuck off” are the first words that pop into Kihyun’s head when he feels the insistent nudge of fingers against his stomach. When he cracks his eyes open – no small feat given how goddamn comfortable he is – to respectfully request the owner of those hands go fuck themselves, the words die in his throat.

Changkyun stares up at him, puppy eyes round and huge in the darkness. Kihyun blinks a couple of times – his mind short circuiting for a minute as he takes in the maknae’s adorable, ruffled appearance. He always sleeps with Changkyun now, the younger man crawling into his bed and snuggling so close it’s like having a koala attached permanently to his chest. Kihyun doesn’t complain – he loves seeing Changkyun all pliant and sleepy in his arms. Especially with his habit of huffing a pleased sigh against Kihyun’s neck when the elder pulls him even closer, the little noises better than a goddamn song.

“Hyung?”

The needy, pleading note in Changkyun’s voice shakes the rest of the fog from Kihyun’s mind – making his dick perk up as it recognises that tone.  
“What is it, baby?”  
Changkyun bites his lip, a distracting habit Kihyun loves as much as he hates. “I can’t sleep.”  
“What do you need, baby? What do you want hyung to do?”

Kihyun knows exactly what Changkyun wants from him – his cock betraying him with a twitch in his boxers at the thought. But he wants to hear him say it. Wants to hear his maknae plead for it. Wants to hear the delicious neediness tinging his words as he begs Kihyun for what he wants. Then Kihyun will give it to him.

“I need your cock,” Changkyun rushes out immediately, “I want you to fuck me, hyung. I need it.”  
God, Kihyun loves that.  
“Are you sure that’s what you want, baby? Fuck you until you’re all tired and sleepy?”  
Changkyun’s eyes light up, practically wriggling with eagerness.  
“Yes! Please, hyung. Please fuck me.”

Kihyun leans down, giving the maknae his answer with a kiss to his pretty, pouty mouth. Changkyun returns it eagerly, his lips parting immediately so Kihyun can slip his tongue inside. He does – pausing only to bite down on the maknae’s bottom lip until he hears the tell-tale whimper that tells him to let go. Changkyun whines a little bit, his hands finding the front of Kihyun’s shirt to tug insistently on it. Kihyun grins against the younger’s mouth at his desperation but doesn’t give in to those noises of protest. Not yet.

Leisurely, he slides his fingers into Changkyun’s hair – tugging his head back to kiss the soft skin of his jaw. His neck. Trailing a path over the younger’s throat until Kihyun can hear him panting, feel his heartbeat thrum under his lips. He latches his mouth onto his skin, his sucking drawing a low moan from Changkyun that makes Kihyun’s stomach clench. He’s half hard just teasing the maknae – his dick twitching every time Changkyun whimpers. Or grips tighter into Kihyun’s shirt – tangling his fingers in the fabric. Or presses closer to seek that friction Kihyun isn’t giving him.  
“Hyung,” Changkyun whines as Kihyun licks and nibbles his way over the younger’s collarbone, letting his fingers casually graze over the man’s nipple through his shirt. “Hyung, please.”  
Kihyun sinks his teeth into his neck, right below his ear, and the younger lets out a strained yelp at the punishment.  
“I’m gonna fuck you, baby,” Kihyun murmurs, flicking his tongue over the bite just so he can hear the sigh it pulls out of Changkyun. “But first I’m gonna play with you, sweetheart. Are you gonna be good for me?”  
He pulls back so he can look at the man’s face, watching the indecision war in his adorable eyes as he tries not to protest. To behave for his hyung.

He nods finally, blinking up at Kihyun with eyes full of need and trust. “I’ll be good, hyung. I’ll behave.”  
Kihyun smiles – rewarding him with long, slow kisses until he feels the younger practically melt into the mattress. He shifts then, needing Changkyun under him – under his control.  
“Lie back, baby,” he says – breath bathing the man’s pretty lips with every word.  
Changkyun complies immediately – his automatic obedience making Kihyun’s cock ache.  
“So good,” he hums as he shoves the blankets off them both. “Such a good boy for hyung.”  
He watches the flush spread over the younger man’s cheekbones at the praise, his stomach clenching at Changkyun’s pleased little noise.

He wants to hear more of those breathy whimpers so he leans forward, slotting himself between the man’s legs. He doesn’t kiss him this time – even though that gorgeous mouth is so tempting. He wants to play with him first.  
Changkyun gasps with surprise when Kihyun slides his fingers underneath his shirt, cold against his hot skin. He doesn’t protest though – just tangles his hands in the sheet underneath him and waits. Kihyun smiles at that. Changkyun’s always so good for him. So responsive and eager.

He inches the shirt up Changkyun’s body, watching the tantalising sliver of skin reveal itself. He wants to taste it so he does, bending his neck to suck softly at the soft flesh. The man’s muscles jump when his lips touch his stomach – a low shudder running through his body when Kihyun slides his tongue over the skin. He bites down, Changkyun’s low gasp hitting his ears and zinging straight down to his dick. He does it again. And again – sucking and biting all the skin he can reach until the younger man’s little breaths turn into low moans. Kihyun moves higher, his lips just barely grazing over Changkyun’s nipple, and the maknae releases the most delicious, needy groan the older man has ever heard. He does it again, revelling in that gorgeous sound.

“Hyung.”  
Changkyun almost throws Kihyun off him when the elder closes his mouth around the sensitive bud, gasping and gripping at Kihyun’s shoulders like he doesn’t know if he wants him closer or away from him. Kihyun slips his tongue over the tip in little kitten licks that make Changkyun’s spine arch up with pleasure. Kihyun takes a bite then, more experimental than anything else, and Changkyun’s entire body jolts underneath him. He tugs gently. Then not so gently as the younger man shudders with a mewl.

Kihyun loves it – basks in the moans and gasps and pants he draws from his maknae. He teases over and over, switching to torture the man’s other nipple when Changkyun’s whines become strained more with pain than pleasure. He loves the way he quivers. The way his hips rise of their own accord. The way he stills them again before Kihyun can. He’s being so good – letting Kihyun do whatever he wants. Just taking everything his hyung gives him without complaint, without even begging for the attention his cock must be craving by now.

But Kihyun notices the way Changkyun shakes underneath him, tension pulling his muscles taught under Kihyun’s teasing fingers. He needs more now – more than Kihyun’s letting him have. And who would Kihyun be if he refused his baby’s needs?  
He pulls himself up, leaning back on his ankles so he can look at Changkyun properly. He looks so gorgeous like this – with his fluffy hair wild around his ears, skin flushed and glowing, his shirt tucked up under his armpits. He looks ruined. Ruined in the best way, purple and red stains marking his beautiful skin. Marking him as Kihyun’s. And now it’s time for Kihyun to give him what he needs. His own hard cock be damned.

“Lift up for me, baby,” he says – his fingers hooked in the waistband of the maknae’s boxers. Not for the first time, Kihyun silently thanks God the younger man never wears pyjamas to bed.  
It takes a minute for Changkyun to comply, his legs trembling slightly as he lifts his hips. Kihyun tosses the underwear off the bed – too occupied with the flushed man underneath him to worry about them.  
He doesn’t touch Changkyun’s cock right away, despite how pretty it looks all wet and hard and throbbing. He reaches up to cup the man’s jaw first, brushing his fingers over his skin.  
“Still with me, baby?”  
Changkyun’s eyes snap open, the tell-tale glazed over quality shining in their depths.  
“Y-Yes, hyung,” he answers – voice strained and desperate. “Please. Please touch me.”

“You’ve been so good, baby,” Kihyun praises – meaning every word. “I’ve got you.”  
He doesn’t warn Changkyun before closing his mouth around the head of the younger man’s dick, wanting to hear the surprised yelp rip from his lungs. He flicks his tongue over the slick tip – swallowing down the precum easily as he spreads his own spit across him with his tongue. He glances up then, wondering why he tortured himself like this when he’s met with the sight of Changkyun biting down hard on his lower lip – looking like some kind of sex kitten all fucked out like that. And without even having a cock inside him. Well, Kihyun will change that soon. But first he’s going to make him cum.

Hollowing his cheeks, Kihyun swallows the maknae’s hard dick into his mouth in one stroke. He hears Changkyun’s scream accompany the hands clutching at the bedsheets. Changkyun doesn’t try and grab Kihyun – nor thrust up into his mouth even though Kihyun can feel how desperately he wants to through the throbbing cock stretching his lips. He’s behaving himself even now, and the thought makes Kihyun suck harder as his own dick pulses.  
“H-Hyung,” Changkyun moans as the older man releases him from his mouth with a pop. Kihyun closes his fingers around the maknae’s cock, marvelling at how incredibly slick it is.  
“So wet, baby,” he murmurs – spreading the mess of precum and saliva all the way down to the base of his dick and back up again. “Always so wet and ready for me.”

He leans back down, replacing his hand with his mouth. Every twitch of Changkyun’s thighs – every clutch of his fingers in the bedsheets Kihyun rewards with a stroke of his mouth over that gorgeous cock. He moves faster, sucks harder – drawing the man deeper into his throat each time. He reaches up when he feels Changkyun tensing, smearing his fingers with the obscene mixture of spit and precum coating his lips and the man’s dick. Then he drags his finger under his balls – finding his hole. Changkyun jolts hard in his mouth when he rubs his finger over his asshole, spreading the sticky substance over the entrance until he feels it’s coated completely.

He pushes his finger in – sucking the maknae all the way to the back of his throat until he can’t take any more. Changkyun practically comes out of his skin underneath him, moaning intelligibly as Kihyun works his ass and his cock at once – stretching and sucking at the same time. He adds a second quickly, knowing the maknae’s still stretched from their fucking the night before, and feels his stomach clench under his hands. He moves his fingers faster in and out of the man – curling them upwards where he knows Changkyun’s prostate is until he feels him go tense all over. He rubs. Once. Twice. Matching the pace of his relentless sucking even as his jaw protests. Then he hears the low whine leave Changkyun’s mouth – melting into mewling moans as hot cum hits the back of Kihyun’s throat. He swallows it down easily – practiced in making his baby cum – and licks softly until Changkyun goes completely still.

He slides his fingers back out carefully, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Changkyun blinks up at him through heavy lids, that beautiful neediness still lingering in his eyes even after finally getting his release. Kihyun knows what he needs. And he’s more than happy to comply.  
His boxers join Changkyun’s on the floor within seconds, groaning now his aching cock is finally free. He encircles it with his hand, squeezing slightly. He’s coated with precum – teasing his baby providing some small torture for himself – so he jacks himself slowly. Biting back a groan of pleasure as he smears the liquid over his own length.  
“Hyung,” Changkyun whines – voice hoarse but still strong. “Please fuck me.”

Kihyun can’t take anymore – not with Changkyun begging him like that. Like he wants nothing more than Kihyun’s cock inside of him. So Kihyun gives him exactly that. Hiking Changkyun’s legs up on his chest, he lines his dick up against the maknae’s asshole – only pausing for a second to watch it pulse as it clenched on nothing. Then he pushes in. Changkyun’s low whine of pain makes him stop once he’s bottomed out – his entire body shaking with the effort not to move. Not to fuck further into that incredible tightness.  
“Breathe, baby,” Kihyun instructs, his voice as strained as his muscles.  
Changkyun obeys – blowing breaths in and out until he relaxes back into the bed again. “I’m okay, hyung. I’m still stretched out from yesterday. I can take it. Please – please move.”

That’s all Kihyun needs to hear. He pulls out slightly, only to shove right back in again to the hilt. Changkyun whimpers but grabs Kihyun’s shoulders, urging him on. Kihyun doesn’t need the encouragement though – fucking in and out of him slowly at first until he slides easily in and out. He grips tighter onto Kihyun’s hips as that incredible friction grips his dick – sucking him further and further into Changkyun with each thrust. He’s panting now – gasping along with the maknae as he pounds harder into him, giving them what they both want. What they both need.

Kihyun can’t even think anymore – can barely breathe as he fucks Changkyun the way he begged him to. He hears the panting, the groaning. He doesn’t know if it’s him or Changkyun anymore. He doesn’t care. All he cares about it that hot tightness of the maknae’s ass, the way it grips hard on his cock. It feels like his orgasm is being pulled out of him when he feels his stomach tense – loud groans falling from his lips as he slams into Changkyun’s body. At the last second, right before he feels his dick start to pulse inside the other man, he pulls out. His fingers jack fast up and down his cock until the orgasm hits him – breath coming out in gasps as he paints white spurts of cum over the maknae’s torso.

Kihyun barely manages to stop himself collapsing directly on top of Changkyun when he releases his dick – rolling to lie next to him as his pulse crashes in his ears. He wants to close his eyes, to sleep snuggled around his baby and forget about everything else. But he can’t. Not yet. Changkyun doesn’t move as Kihyun hauls himself off the bed, impressed as he always is he’s actually able to stand. He stumbles a little on the way to the bathroom – feeling his breath slowing with each second that passes – and grabs the first towel he finds.

“Hyung.” Changkyun tries to roll away when Kihyun bends over him to mop up the mess on his stomach but Kihyun holds him still, giving him a placating kiss on the shoulder while he cleans him off. Changkyun attempts to bury himself in the pillows when Kihyun drags a sweater over the younger man’s head and he smiles in spite of himself at how adorable Changkyun is.  
“C’mon, baby, put your arms in for me.”  
Somehow – through Changkyun’s whines of protest – Kihyun manages to get him into the sweater. He briefly considers pulling the other man’s boxers back on too but decides against it when he sees how exhausted he is – eyes glued shut, entire body lax against the mattress. He smiles, tugging his own clothes back on. He doubts Changkyun will want to get up in the morning – complaining about being worn out the night before and burying himself under the duvet like he’s planning on making a home in there. He does that most days. Not that Kihyun really minds.

He slips back in the bed, rolling his eyes when Changkyun immediately clings onto him like a limpet. He still wraps his arms around him though – hugging him even closer.  
“Hyung.”  
“Mm?” Kihyun drags his fingers gently through Changkyun’s hair, soft and fluffy between his fingers.  
“Thank you.”  
Kihyun smiles. “Anything for you, baby.”  
Changkyun huffs out a satisfied sigh, burying his face in Kihyun’s neck. It’s so warm. So incredibly warm and comfortable it’s barely a minute before Kihyun feels himself drifting off. Before he falls though, he just manages to catch Changkyun mutter in his adorable, sleep-filled voice:  
“You’re really strong for being so small, hyung. Maybe they should call you an ant instead of a hamster.”  
Kihyun decides that, next time, he’s just going to let the “fuck off” come right out of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand we're back with the sassy Kihyun one liners - as it should be. I can't seem to stop writing bottom!changkyun smut and i have absolutely no regrets. Apart from maybe the headache I'm gonna have in the morning.  
> 


End file.
